


I Can Finally Say It Now

by faiinai



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Drunkenness, F/F, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking, Yosuke is a homophobe, homophobic yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faiinai/pseuds/faiinai
Summary: The Investigation Team attempts to have their first drinking party, but the night takes a bad turn.TW: Yosuke being homophobic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Yukiko x Chie is not a main ship focused on in this story. They are mentioned, and a small section with them is at the end, but this fic focuses mostly on Kanji x Yu.

**Early Morning**  
**Dojima Residence**  
\----------------------------------------

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep..._ The alarm droned.   
"Nnngh.. Shut uup..." Yu complained.  
The alarm on the nightstand beeped incessantly, waiting for Yu's command to stop.   
_Beep, beep bee-  
_ "Uuuugh!" Yu groaned as he swung his arm around to hit the snooze button. The beeping stopped. Yu brought himself upright and rubbed his eyes. Looking outside his window, he gazed at the clear, blue skies of Inaba. The city he'd grown to love over the past couple of months he'd been here. There wasn't much to do there, other than go to a couple of stores, put offerings at the Tatsuhime Shrine, fish at the riverbank or hangout with friends. However, hanging out with his friends was all Yu needed. The bonds he had created were strong enough that he'd never get tired of hanging out with any of them. 

A knock on his bedroom door broke Yu's concentration on the town.   
"Big bro, breakfast is ready!" a high-pitched voice said. It was Nanako, the daughter of Yu's uncle that he'd been staying with.   
"Alright, I'm coming down." Yu called back. He groggily got up from his bed and went through his normal morning routine: Applying deodorant, brushing his teeth, and slipping on his school uniform for the summer season. Yu made his way down the stairs, greeted by Nanako and his uncle Dojima.   
  
"Mooornin..." Yu grumbled. He brought himself down to the table for his breakfast, some miso soup.   
"Thank you for the food.." Yu said as he brought his hands together before starting to eat.  
"...Yu, why are you wearing your uniform?" Dojima questioned. Yu furrowed his brow in confusion.   
"I have to go to school... What else would I wea-" and then it hit him. Today was a Saturday and it also happened to be a day off.   
"Oh god. I'm so stupid, haha." Yu laughed off, blushing in embarrassment.   
"Hahaha, you're fine. Just go change after breakfast. You wouldn't wanna ruin it." Dojima advised. Yu nodded in response, drinking his miso soup. 

After he finished, he went back up to his room and changed into something a bit more casual and comfortable. A white button up shirt and some khakis. Not exactly "fashionable" but it was comfortable and he didn't look like a mess so it was fine. As he was about to put his phone in his pocket, it vibrated. He flipped it open to see who texted him. It was Yosuke.   
  
> omgdude. just had a gr8 idea. txt me back asap.

Yu was puzzled at this text, yet intrigued. He put his phone in the texting position and started to type.   
"I'm listening...."  
> ok so Junes jst got this huuge supply of wine+beer and dad doesnt take all of it in the store to the soooooo  
There was a pause.   
>ive been hidin sum in my room (;   
Yu frowned.   
"What does this have to do with your great idea, exactly? /:"  
> im gettign 2 that   
> i txtd everyone that we shld have a drinkin party bc... we desrve a break after all this tv world shit yknow??  
Yosuke had a point. Every time the Investigation Team had gotten back from the TV World, they barely got a break between school and work. Even then, they were exhausted from their excursions every time they got back. Maybe they did deserve a new way of relaxing...   
"...That doesn't sound too bad. What does everyone else say?"  
> everyones chill with it. so u in? y/n

Yu thought for a moment.   
"Sure. Does tonight at 9PM sound fine? my place?  
 > yasss perfect thnx partner! see u 2nite

Yu flipped his phone shut. Plans were made, so now all that was left to pass the time somehow. Dojima would be at work all night tonight and Nanako was having a sleepover, so he wouldn't have to worry about anybody barging in on their drinking escapades. He was a little excited, to try new things and see how alcohol would affect all of them. The closest thing the team had experienced to alcohol was with their time at the Port Island club, but the only people that got drunk were Yukiko, Rise, and Teddie. The drinks weren't even alcoholic either... How the hell did they get so drunk? 

Besides that, he was excited most of all to see Kanji. Kanji was what you'd call the "muscle" of our team with a lot of brawn, yet little brain. Kanji was a year younger than Yu, but he could pass for a third-year with his height, structure, and build... His gorgeous, muscular, gigantic build... Yu started to drool over the image of Kanji's body, flexing and posing. He snapped out of his trance and slapped himself awake. He can't think this way about Kanji. Kanji insisted that he wasn't into that whenever Yosuke teased him about it. It could never work... Could it? Yu sat down in his bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it towards him. He'd just have to keep these feelings locked away...

...That was besides the important things at hand. He needed to spend the spare time he had somehow... Might as well make some money. He headed downstairs,  
"I'm leaving for work!" Yu shouted to Dojima.   
"See ya later." Dojima replied back, giving a salute as Yu went out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Evening  
****Dojima Residence**  
\-----------------------------

Walking through the darkness, lit only by dim streetlamps walked Yu Narukami. His steps made loud clicking sounds as he made the walk from the bus stop back to his home. Yu slid open the doors of the Dojima residence, sighing in relief to be home. The kids at the daycare center were absolutely ruthless with him and the other counselors. They pulled on his arms, asked him to play games, and were, in general, just being annoying. On the bright side, he made a good chunk of money and Yosuke would be coming over with the others in a couple minutes with drinks. He flipped open his cell as he slid the door closed to check the time. 8:58 PM. They'll be here soon, Yu thought to himself excitedly. He took a seat at the table and turned on the TV. An episode of a tokusatsu show he watched as a kid was just ending. What was this show called again? Fluffer...man? Fatherman? Something like that. All he knew was that Nanako had this show on sometimes so it must've been somewhat popular.

Almost as soon as he started to settle in, he heard a knock on the door. Yu turned off the TV and stepped over to the door. Yu slid open the door to see the fellow members of the Investigation Team. Yosuke stood in front of everyone else, his arms crossed with a big toothy grin. But what Yu primarily focused on was Kanji, holding three large white cardboard boxes stacked upon eachother in his hands. His arms were shaking from the weight. What was Yosuke doing, putting all the heavy lifting on Kanji? He should've helped, at least a little, Yu angrily thought to himself. He broke his line of concentration to focus on everyone else, and formed a warm smile on his face.  
"Hey guys, come on in!" Yu beamed, gesturing his friends inside. One by one, everyone rolled in. Yosuke, Rise, Naoto, Yukiko, Chie, Teddie, and then Kanji in the back, stomping forward with the boxes.   
"Kanji-kun, do you need some help? Those look really heavy..." Yu questioned.  
"Wha? Hell no! I got this! I can keep go-Ooogh..." Kanji boasted before being interrupted by a groan of pain. Kanji lowered himself and his arms started to shake even worse. Yu's fear of Kanji hurting himself was starting to become a reality. Ignoring Kanji's previous bragging, Yu took two boxes from the top into his own hands. In addition to being able to help Kanji, Yu could now get a good view of Kanji's gorgeous face. The piercing in his nose, his slicked back, bleached hair, his angry eyes, his sharp jawline... everything about him was stunningly beautiful in Yu's eyes.  
"Th-thanks, Senpai..." Kanji graciously said, blushing.   
"No problem. Set down your box near the TV."   
"Gotcha!" 

Kanji set down his box, and Yu placed the others to the right and left of Kanji's box. Yu didn't know how Kanji was able to walk all this way with 3 boxes, the two boxes he handled for such a short time was a little too much for Yu's arms. This must've been the alcohol, from on all the clinking noises coming from the boxes. Yu took a seat, with Kanji sitting next in the seat adjacent to him. Yu's face suddenly turned hot pink. Being so close to Kanji was difficult, to say the least, for Yu. The thought alone made his stomach tie into a million knots, his heart beat like a subway train, and his ears turn boiling hot. Actually experiencing it might as well have been the equivalent of signing his suicide note. 

"So, Yosuke-kun. What kinda drinks do ya got in the boxes?" Chie inquired.  
"Yeah, I wanna see! I want the sweetest one you have." Rise chirped.   
"Alright, alright, calm down. Opening them up." Yosuke said as he crawled over to the boxes. He put his hands on the leftmost box's flaps and opened them.   
"In here... Oh, it's that weird flavored vodka. The candy ones" Yosuke stated.   
"Candy-flavored...? Ooh, what kinds?" Rise asked. She was getting a little too into this... Yosuke started listing off the flavors while Rise looked over his shoulder. She pulled out a bottle with a picture of cake on it. Yu thought that was a pretty interesting choice. Yosuke moved to the middle box, and opened the flaps.   
"It's all beer bottles. Yu, catch." Yosuke said as he tossed a golden bottle to Yu. He caught it in his right hand and placed it on the table.   
"Woah... Nice reflexes, Senpai!" Kanji complimented.  
"Th-thanks, Kanji-kun." Yu nervously replied. 

"Aaaaand for the final booox..." Yosuke started off as he moved to the final box and opened it.   
"White wine!" Yosuke shouted. The silence in the room was so loud after that announcement, you could hear a pin drop.  
"That was a little anticlimactic..." Yukiko softly commented. Yosuke giggled nervously, blushing.  
"Well, let's get started. Somebody get cups." Yosuke commanded. Chie obliged and grabbed some cups from the cabinet in the kitchen. She handed one to each of the Investigation Team members, and kept one for herself. Rise instantly started pouring her drink. Naoto and Yukiko chose the wine, Teddie chose the salted caramel vodka, and Kanji, Yu, Chie, and Yosuke went for beers. 

"Alright. Now that we've got our drinks, I'd like to propose a toast." Yosuke announced.   
"To the Investigation Team of Inaba!" he cheered.  
"To the Investigation Team of Inaba!" the rest of the team called back. Yosuke passed around a wine opener and a beer opener. Once everyone's drink was opened, the festivities started. 

Within 20 minutes, Rise and Teddie had passed out on the vodka. They were both going through a cycle of napping and occasionally getting back up to do something random like respond to an offhand question or go to the bathroom. Naoto had given up after 2 drinks, since she didn't want to have a hangover tomorrow for work. Yukiko, Chie, Yu, and Kanji gave up on getting buzzed too since the taste of the alcohol started making them sick, but they all still stayed around to chat. Yosuke, on the other hand, continued guzzling down beer. Soon, there were 4 empty bottles belonging to him lining the table.

He was swinging his head back and forth like a metronome. His eyes were in a constant squinting state, and his face had now turned light-red. There was no doubt about it; he was completely drunk. He had stayed relatively silent while drinking his beer. Now he was on his fifth beer. Yu and Chie glanced at each other, worryingly. They, along with the others, were pretty sure he had enough but none of them had the heart to say anything and "ruin" his fun. Suddenly, he slammed his half-empty beer on the table. His voice started up.

  
"Hey.. Kanshi.... can I talk to you for a seccc?" Yosuke questioned, slurring.  
"Wha? What about?" Kanji questioned back.   
"Can you jusht be honest... wiff all of us... and just _say_ you like guysh already..." Silence fell across the room. Every conscious member turned to look at Yosuke, eyes wide. Kanji's face turned pink instantaneously.   
"Y..you try to hide it sooo hard but its soo-hoooo obvious... Jusht saay it alleady... hehe."  
"I-I'm not... What're ya... Sh-shut up!" Kanji defensively shouted. His voice started to crack and his body started to shake.  
"You kn-know it's truueee... We ALL know ish true... I see you, lookin' at MY parner... With that faggot fuckin'... look on your face..." Yosuke continued to slur. The tone of his voice was growing angrier. He slammed his left hand on the table, palm down, trying his best to not break eye contact with Kanji.   
"You and your pansy ass... Starin' at him, checkin' him out any chansh you get... You make me SI-" Yosuke shouted, until Chie stood up and stomped her foot.

"Yosuke-kun. Stop it! Kanji did nothing wrong, why are you ganging up on him like that?! Uncool!" Chie argued with him.  
"Oooooh and DOON'T even get me ssstarted on YOU, CHIE." Yosuke slurred, with his insults now directed at Chie.   
"You think you're s-sooo great at hidin the ffact that you're a dyke with fuckin' Yugigo over here.. hehe" Yosuke cruelly insulted Chie as his head swung back and forth.  
"Wh- Excuse me?!" Yukiko shouted, bringing herself to her feet. Her and Chie's face turned bright red. Yu was in shock. He turned to look at Kanji. His face was now red, with tears were welling up in his eyes. Kanji's hands clutched the sides of his head, blocking his ears. His fingers dug into his hair. He started weakly whimpering.   
"N-n-no no no no I-I'm no-" Kanji was interrupted.

"SAY IT, YOU BASTARD! SAY YOU'RE A FAGGOT ALREADY. SAY IT!" Yosuke screamed at Kanji. Yosuke rushed toward at Kanji, but Yukiko and Chie restrained him by the arms and brought him into the hallway so he couldn't attack him. Naoto got up and blocked Yosuke's field of vision, attempting to calm him down. Kanji then stood up, taking his hands away from his ears.   
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kanji's voice screamed back. His voice was devolving into cracking sobs now. Kanji, suddenly, took evasive action and sprinted towards the door. His footsteps echoed through the house. The door was opened and closed in the span of 2 seconds...

"Yosuke, what the hell were you thinking?!" Yu got up and started angrily yelling. Yosuke knew how sensitive Kanji was on that topic. What would even cross his mind to do that?   
"He's not thinking, that's the thing. The alcohol messed with his head badly..." Naoto quietly stated. Yu was immensely worried about Kanji. If somebody didn't do something, there'd be no telling what he'd do in his state of despair. He needed to go after him. There wasn't a choice. But... Yosuke...  
"Naoto, Chie, Yukiko. Can you guys make sure Rise and Yosuke get back home safely? Teddie can stay here tonight." Yu calmly asked.   
"With Rise, sure. With Yosuke, we can't guarantee 'safely', buuuut..." Chie answered, angrily glaring at Yosuke. 

"Alright, I'm gonna go look for Kanji. Good luck to you guys." Yu reassured.   
"You too." Naoto responded.   
"You can count on us!" Chie and Yukiko assured in unison. They looked at each other in surprise, and giggled. Despite the circumstances, they managed to keep some form of positivity.

Yu ran out the door of the Dojima residence, in search of his friend. He first wanted to check the most obvious of places, and where he'd most likely be. His family's home: Tatsumi Textile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Late Night**  
**Shopping District**  
\--------------------------

Yu came up the sidewalk across from the Daidara Weapons Shop. He hadn't spotted Kanji on the way over to the shopping district, but he knew where he would've ended up. He walked past all the shops he'd visited with his friends for one reason or another. Marukyu Tofu to interview Rise, Shiroku to stock up on supplies, etcetera, etcetera... Yu made his way to the right leg of the toori of the Tatsuhime Shrine when he was suddenly stopped in his tracks. He started hearing a noise. It was gruff, had abrupt start-ups and pauses, and gave the feeling of unfiltered despair. Yu recognized this noise. It was crying, and it was Kanji's crying.

Yu ran up the road to Tatsumi Textiles, seeing Kanji sitting on the ground outside the shop, against the front wall. His face was clasped in his hands, making his cries quiet and muffled. Yu quietly stepped closer near the shop, being sure to not startle Kanji by making a sudden loud noise. Yu's mouth opened.  
"Kanji-kun?" Yu said with a comforting tone. Kanji brought his hands away from his face, and turned his face towards Yu. Kanji's face was completely red, with tears wetting his cheeks in streams, as they flowed down and dripped onto the ground.  
"S-senpai... I'm sososo sorry... I really fucked up bad tonight." Kanji desperately apologized. His voice was weak. Between words, he would take sharp, pained inhales to catch his breath from talking so fast. Yu placed his hand on Kanji's back.  
"Please, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault in any sense." He quickly told Kanji. This was the last thing Yu wanted Kanji to do: blame himself and make himself feel like shit.  
"But... Why'd he hafta' say it like that...?" Kanji questioned, as he was started to breakdown again. His tears began to come out faster and his hands rose up to the sides of his head.

  
"I've known. I-I've always _known_ that I liked guys. My whole life, I would see dudes walkin' down the street and I'd get so..." Kanji trailed off. His tears and his sputtering grew worse.  
"...and I-I couldn't ever DEAL with how I f-felt an-and now..." Kanji stopped once more. He broke down and placed his hands over his face again and sobbed. Yu was tearing up. He knew how Kanji felt. Hiding yourself like that, just so you could be comfortable. But after so long, those bottled-up feelings bubble right back up and it'll burst out like this. He took his hands away once more, and regained a tiny bit of composure to speak again.  
"All that time... An-and nobody ever treated me right, like I was a fuckin' freak to everyone. I hated myself so fuckin' much. Now, look at me." Kanji sniffled. A weak smile formed on Kanji's face. He turned to look Yu in the face.  
"But Senpai... You and the others..." Kanji started to confess as he wiped away tears from his face.  
"You finally made me feel... OK with myself. And now I realize, that you are the one who I can really feel comfortable around... Talkin' about this shit and stuff..." Kanji admitted.  
But... Does that mean...? Oh god, Yu thought to himself. Is this... my chance? If it was, Yu wasn't taking the risk of letting it pass by.

"Kanji." Yu quietly said through his tears. Kanji stared at him with wide, gray, glistening eyes. Yu made a swift action without delay, and wrapped his arms around the 6' tall punk's chest. His head nuzzled into the left side of Kanji.  
"Yu-sen..pai?" Kanji quietly asked. Yu's tears wet Kanji's shirt as he began to speak.  
"Kanji-kun, I... love you. I LOVE YOU!" Yu cried out. His head rubbed back and forth in Kanji's chest.  
"I've felt this way about you for a while now, and I never wanted to ruin what we had. But... I know I can finally say it now." Yu removed his face from Kanji's chest. His face stared into Kanji's.  
"Kanji Tatsumi. I love you... With all my heart, I can say that I love you and I want to be with you." Yu stated. His resolve was set. Now, Kanji just had to respond. Please, let him love me, Yu pleaded internally.

Kanji's surprised face stared into Yu's endearing eyes. Yu smiled, tears still in his eyes, now streaming down his cheeks. Kanji made a swift motion, to return Yu's previous one. He put both of his hands on Yu's cheeks, and, without a single word, brought their lips together. They were locked in a kiss. The first time, for both of them. 2 seconds passed. The warmth between their lips was quickly heating up. 3 seconds passed. Yu closed his eyes, submitting to Kanji. 4 seconds passed. In this moment, nothing could come between them. It was just Yu and Kanji. After 5 seconds, their lips separated. Kanji's hands were still resting on Yu's face, his thumbs placed on his cheeks.  
"Senpai... I love you too. I've loved ya since the moment I met ya." Kanji said directly to him.  
"I want you..." Yu sensually demanded, putting his hands on Kanji's face. He ran his fingertips through the beautiful punk's bleached hair.  
"W-wait... C-can we go up to my room? It's more... uh, quiet." Kanji nervously requested. Yu nodded in agreement.

Kanji threw his arm around Yu's shoulder and brought him into the Tatsumi home. Yu got close to Kanji's side, and brought the wrapped arm tighter around him. Kanji blushed, as did Yu. They made their way from the store area, to the staircase. Once they climbed this staircase, they'd finally confirm everything. Within what seemed like seconds, they made it up the stairs and to Kanji's bed. Kanji stood with his back to the bed, looking directly into Yu's eyes. Centimeters apart, they destroyed the gap between them and began. Without a word, Yu and Kanji locked their lips once more. This time, the kiss was infinitely more intense. Their arms were wrapped around one another, moving up and down each other's bodies. Kanji got ahold of and took off Yu's plain, restraining shirt. Yu took off Kanji's sweaty tanktop in return. Their kiss continued until they fell down on the bed, with Yu on top and Kanji on bottom. Yu admired his lover's body for a moment. Kanji's body was incredible. Huge and defined pecs, abs you could cut stones with, colossal biceps, a gorgeous skin tone... Yu had no choice but to stare.

He traced the outlines of Kanji's pecs with his finger, slowly and gently. Kanji winced a bit from the feeling and let a giggle escape.  
"Are you ticklish?" Yu teased.  
"Hehe, n-no... Shaddap..." Kanji bashfully retorted. Yu lowered his lips to the bottom of Kanji's pecs, and planted light kisses on him. He took his hands and started unbuttoning Kanji's pants. He was about to do this. He was finally about to be with Kanji, the love of his life. Yu traced a line of kisses on his way down Kanji's body until he reached his pelvis. He took down Kanji's jeans, revealing a fabric-covered erection. The shape beneath the clothing was twitching excitedly.  
"You're just as excited as I am..." Yu commented, before taking down Kanji's underwear. His member was now fully visible, sticking straight up, waiting for something to happen to it. A touch, a kiss, anything.  
"Senpai, I-I'm ready..." Kanji confirmed with Yu. Yu nodded.

With his right hand, he gripped the base of Kanji's penis, and with his left, he grabbed his own. Yu kissed the tip of Kanji's before slipping it in his mouth. Yu began to move up and down on Kanji. With every suck, Kanji's member twitched more and became exponentially harder. Simultaneously, Yu stroked his own member up and down, in reverse with what he was doing with Kanji. Whimpers of pleasure escaped Kanji's mouth, as did Yu's.  
"S-senpai-Aaagh!" Kanji moaned as Yu began to lick Kanji's penis. Yu's tounge swirled around the slippery member, as precum began to drip out. Kanji started to drool, as his face turned a blushing red and his eyes drifted upwards. He lost himself to the orgasmic experience. Yu's pace increased with both his hand and mouth, with precum coming out of his penis as well.   
"Yu-senpai, I'm gonna-!" Kanji exclaimed. Yu sped up his pace again. His mouth kept moving up and down on Kanji rapidly, his saliva-slick penis making it easy to go at high speeds. Yu uttered a muffled whimper in response to Kanji, unable to get a word out due to his current... engagement. 

Loud moans of orgasmic pleasure escaped Kanji's mouth, while only a quiet "Mmmf.." managed to get out of Yu, as both of them ejaculated. A stream of white liquid came into Yu's mouth, filling it to its limit. At the same time, a similar stream of white escaped Yu's penis, and soaked a spot on Kanji's bed. Managing to only spill two drops, Yu took the cum given to him and swallowed it in one gulp. A moment of stillness went over the room. The dark, musty room was filled with the sounds of deep breaths being taken. Yu took Kanji's penis out of his mouth  and looked at his partner. Kanji was breathing heavily, his massive chest rising up and down with every tired breath. Yu's breaths synced with Kanji's, as he removed himself from the lower half of his partner, and lied down on his chest. Kanji took his right hand and gently placed it on top of Yu's head, running his fingers through his stone-gray hair. He took his left arm, and wrapped it around Yu, crushing him tightly to his body. 

"Thank you... Senpai. I love you so much." Kanji quietly and graciously said.   
"I love you too." Yu replied. Yu placed his hand on Kanji's and grasped it tightly. Yu and Kanji moved with eachother to the upper part of Kanji's bed, resting their head on pillows. Yu's body was enveloped by Kanji's, both arms now wrapped around him. Kanji's right hand caressed Yu's head, gently petting and stroking his hair. Yu snuggled in closer to Kanji's chest. Their tired bodies retired for the night, as they held each other and closed their eyes, drifting off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter after this will be an epilogue to be released at a later date!


	4. Epilogue

**Morning**  
**Kanji's Bedroom  
**

* * *

The sunlight drifted in through the window. The bright, yellow light was cast unto the bed silently. The light hit the peacefully sleeping couple in the soft, black bed. Kanji Tatsumi hugged his boyfriend, Yu Narukami, tight and close to his body. Yu held onto Kanji's wrapped arms, laying still and silent. The sunlight struck Kanji's eyes first.  
"Uuuugh..." He grumbled. He opened his eyes, still holding onto Yu. He looked down to see his boyfriend, snuggling into his arms with a smile of peace. Kanji blushed at the sight of him. He's so adorable, why did he have to be this cute?  Kanji thought, before snuggling back into Yu's shoulder. He didn't want to leave this position. He was so warm and comfortable with Yu like this. He just wanted to stay in bed and not face anybody else today.

Yu's eyes slowly opened. He turned to look at the owner of the giant arms holding him. Upon having Kanji in his view, he smiled.   
"Hey babe..." Yu mumbled, just waking up. He turned to get up and check his phone, but his efforts were blocked by Kanji's arms. Yu laughed at this.  
"C'mon, Kanji, let me goo..." Yu requested.   
"N-nope. Try and get out again, I'll just crush you tighter." Kanji playfully threatened. Yu giggled a bit, and purposefully tried to get out.   
"You asked for it!" Kanji growled, as he brought Yu back down to the bed, hugging him as tight as possible. Yu's torso hurt from Kanji's hug. He was a strong guy, so he could probably manage to crack a couple bones with a hug of this caliber alone. Though, in Yu's eyes, those would be bones worth losing. Yu loved the tightness and how close he was to Kanji's chest... It was an incredible sensation. Though, Yu did have to check his phone and see how everything and everyone was doing after last night. Time for his secret weapon. 

Yu poked his head out and gave Kanji a kiss on his cheek. Kanji's grip suddenly loosened, and a dumbfound look came over his face.   
"Wh-woah..." Kanji nervously exclaimed as he put his hand up to the kiss spot. Here was Yu's chance! He rolled out of Kanji's arms, and onto the floor. He had escaped Kanji's killer hug, but at the cost of landing on the hardwood floor directly on his back. He groaned in pain. Kanji perched his head over where Yu fell off to check on him.   
"Oh my god, Senpai! Are you ok?!" Kanji panicked. He scrambled off the bed to check on Yu. He loomed over him worryingly. Kanji had him trapped again. He lent out his hand.  
"Here, lemme help." Kanji offered.   
"Thanks, Kanji." Yu said as he grabbed his hand. Kanji pulled Yu up to his feet.   
"Sorry 'bout that, I just... I wanted to keep ya' with me a little longer." Kanji apologized. Yu gave him another kiss on the cheek.   
"Babe, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you." Yu reassured. Kanji blushed.  
"Hey, are you OK after last night?" Yu asked, concerned.  
"Now I am, thanks to you." Kanji answered with a smile. Yu grinned back. He was glad that he was ok, after the terrible things Yosuke said. Kanji went off to his closet to grab new clothes for the day.

Yu grabbed his cell laying on the desk and checked it for any new texts or missed calls. The screen glowed with a blue light, revealing that Yu had 3 unread texts, all from Chie. He opened them and began reading them.   
> yo   yosuke got home (not safely (; )   
> rise got home too. howz kanji doin??  
> helloooooo   
Yu began to type, not realizing how long he'd kept everyone in the dark.  
"Hey. Kanji's fine now. Are you and Yukiko ok?" Chie quickly responded.  
> oh thank god i wuz worried!!! ;-;  
> yukiko wuz as pissed as I was. yosuke had no right to talk about us like that... but shez fine now.  
> he txtd us this morning, he wants 2 meet us at samegawa.   
"what for?"  
> to say srry, hopefully. 

Yu paused for a moment. Yosuke was going to apologize to everyone. Then, Yu smiled. This was good, Yosuke was actually taking responsibility for what he did last night. Maybe things would be mended with the team. Though, it would be completely understandable if somebody didn't forgive him. Yu got back to typing.  
"ok, let's hope that's what it is. When does he wanna meet up?"  
> 1pm.   
Yu checked the time. 11:00 AM. He nodded.   
"OK, we'll see you there. me and kanji have something to say too."  
> alright. me and yukiko 2...   
Yu flipped his phone closed. He was ready to go, but now, he just had to pass the time. Kanji came out in his normal summer clothes, a tanktop with a punk-ish design, and some black jeans. Yu got his clothes on.   
"Kanji. Yosuke wants to meet everybody to apologize in 2 hours. But, I think now... now would be the time to tell everyone about you." Yu told Kanji. Kanji looked at him with surprised eyes. Bashfully, he moved his gaze away to the side.  
"Do you... really think I can?" Kanji questioned.   
"No, _we_ can. I'll be with you every step of the way." Yu assured his boyfriend.   
"Senpai..." Kanji affectionately said.  
"Ok, I...I think I can do this." 

 

The two hours passed as Yu spent the time playing video games, talking, and cuddling with Kanji. Those 2 hours were something Yu treasured. Every moment he spent with Kanji was something to treasure. Then, the time came. They walked to the Samegawa Flood Plain to meet up with Yosuke and the others. It took a while, but they met the others and took a seat at the bench. Yosuke was there, along with the rest of the Investigation Team. Yosuke's forehead and wrists were bandaged up. Yu wondered if this is what Chie meant by him not getting home "safely". If that was the case, did Chie and Yukiko do this to him...? It didn't matter. What mattered was what Yosuke was going to say to Kanji and the others. Yosuke took a deep breath and began. 

"Hey guys." Yosuke awkwardly greeted. He scratched the back of his head.   
"Um... I just... I'm so sorry, you guys." Yosuke said, bowing low.   
"I was horrible to you. I said all those disgusting things and I... I have no excuse. I'm just so sorry."  
Silence remained throughout the group. Yukiko, Chie and Kanji stared at him with pure anger in their eyes.   
"I... don't know how I can make up for this, or if I even can. I understand if you guys can't forgive me." Yosuke continued on. Kanji stepped towards him. Yosuke looked up from his bow, to see Kanji looming over him. Yosuke's face contorted in fear, scared of how he'd get beaten to a pulp like last night.   
"Yosuke-senpai. What you did was so fuckin mean... And it wasn't ok in any way..." Kanji started off. Yosuke quivered in fear.   
"But... I can forgive you, for now. Just don't ever do that shit again or I'll crush you." Kanji semi-peacefully admitted.   
"That goes for us as well. Though, you owe me steak." Chie chimed in. Yosuke's fearful quivering stopped. His expression went from terror to relief. He sighed and brought himself back to standing straight.   
  
"Thank you guys... Again, I'm really sorry. I'll never do it again." Yosuke apologized once more. The Investigation Team forgave him, and he sat down on the bench next to Chie and Yukiko.   
"We have something to say." Yu's voice stated, as he and Kanji walked forward. Yu took a look at Kanji, and Kanji returned his gaze.   
"Are you ready?" Yu whispered. Kanji nodded in affirmation. He looked towards the rest of the team, and took a deep breath.   
"Everyone. Uhh... I need to tell you guys somethin'." Kanji began.   
"Ever since that time with my shadow n' shit, I've kept tellin' ya guys that I wasn't 'that way'." He took a pause.   
"But, when last night happened, and Yu-senpai came to help me... I could finally tell him and myself my true feelins'. Kanji continued. He suddenly took ahold of Yu's hand, and gripped it tightly. In return, Yu's hand delivered an equally tight squeeze. Kanji took another breath.   
"And now... I can finally say it now. I, Kanji Tatsumi, am..." He took one last breath, and then a deep gulp.   
"Gay..." Kanji finished off.

The Investigation Team looked at him with wide stares. Kanji blushed. Suddenly a noise came from the bench. It was cheering. Chie and Yukiko's cheering and clapping.   
"Yeeeess, that's amazing Kanji!!" Chie cheered as she ran over with Yukiko's hand in hers. Kanji blushed from all the sudden attention he was getting.   
"You did great." complimented Yu, as he rose up to Kanji's cheek and gave him a kiss. Kanji bashfully rubbed the kiss spot.   
"Oh, you two are a couple now? Would you like to go on a double date with us sometime?" Yukiko asked.   
"Huh? Double date... Whaddya talkin' about?" Kanji questioned back. Chie giggled as she put her arm around Yukiko as she turned around to face the other members of the Investigation Team. 

"Everyone, me and Yukiko have been going out for a while and we LOOOVE each other!" Chie exclaimed as she gave her partner a kiss. Yukiko blushed in response.   
"Yes, we've been going out for quite a while now. After last night, we decided to finally come out about it because it was out in the open so now..." Yukiko trailed off. Everyone was still staring. Naoto chuckled.   
"I'm happy for you guys, making a bad situation into an wonderful one." Naoto praised. Suddenly, Rise stomped over to Yu.   
"Senpai! I wanted you firrrst!" She complained. She lunged to hug Yu, before he was pulled out of the way by massive arms wrapped around his shoulders.   
"Hands off my boyfriend!" Kanji growled at Rise. She backed away after her stumble.   
"Aw... Well, either way, I'm happy you guys are in love... You deserve it." Rise complimented.   
"Wait... Guys can date guys and girls can date girls? Is THAT the key to finding true love?" Teddie questioned. Yukiko snickered at his questions. She was about to break into one of her laughing fits, but she controlled herself and answered normally.   
"For some people, yes!" She answered. 

Yu spoke up once more.   
"Chie, Yukiko. Would you wanna do that double date right now? We can head to Okina City." Yu asked. Chie pumped her fist in the air.   
"Yeah, let's totally do it! C'mon, Yukiko!" Chie said as she ran to get her and Yukiko's bikes.   
"We'll meet you at Cafe Chagall! See you!" Yukiko shouted, running off with Chie on the Samegawa Plain.   
"Kanji, shall we?" Yu romantically gestured, offering his hand for Kanji to take.   
"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" Kanji yelled. Suddenly, his right arm sweeped Yu's legs off the ground, and Yu's upper half landed in Kanji's left arm. His right arm was supporting his legs, and Yu realized what he was doing. He was in the bridal carry!   
"Let's goo!" Kanji screamed, as he ran down the Flood Plain with Yu in his arms. The rest of the Investigation Team waved the couples goodbye. Yu laughed as Kanji ran with him, lifting with all his might. Yu waved back at the Investigation Time.   
Yu thought to himself for a second. "Kanji... I'm so glad we were finally able to say it.". That was the thought that echoed in his mind for the entire day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
